The Angel of Darkness
by Namazaki Kishin
Summary: What happens when Uchiha Madara has been killed? Two strange characters come to the village claiming they want to serve Konoha a day after the immortal shinobi's death. Are these two strange events in anyway connected? READ! Adventure, comedy, and romance


**Hello everyone, this is not my story. This is my friend's story; I'm just putting it online for him. This story takes place two years after Naruto defeated Pain, but my friend didn't want any of the crap where Danzo became Hokage and forward.**

* * *

Uchiha Madara collapsed, life seeping out of his body. He could feel his body growing numb. He looked one last time into the eyes of his murderer, and saw a sharingan with two tomoe next to two shiruken like shapes. The color of the eye was blood red, and the look the man was giving Madara was pure evil. Madara took his last breath and said, "The Angel of Darkness," then the life in his eyes vanished. Uchiha Madara had died.

The autumn leaves fell from the trees of the Konoha Forest while a twenty-two year old man with brown spiky hair and two small, but long swords strapped to each side of his waist was walking up a hill with a women of the same age with long black hair running down to the middle of her back. She was wearing a blue shirt that went down to her belly button and long, black pants with a short sword strapped to her back. When they reached the top of the hill, the man's eyes widened and he started to run in circles like a hyper five year old child.

"We finally made it to Konohagakure, Sena!" the man screamed to the women a few feet behind him.

"Will you stop acting so childish Kenshin!" the women scolded. "We still have to get the approval of the Hokage to serve the village."

Kenshin stopped running around and looked at Sena. He then started to tell her what his plan was.

"Fine, I'll go to the Hokage's Residence and ask if we can serve the village as ninjas. If for some reason they see me as a threat and capture me, I'll send one of the wolves I can summon." Sena sighed knowing that this plan would not work, but agreed anyway. Kenshin unstrapped the two swords at his sides and gave them to Sena. He then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade sat in her chair reluctantly filling out the endless sheets of paperwork. All was quiet until Shizune barged through the door, exhausted and pale.

"There's a problem Tsunade-sama!" Shizune said, catching her breath.

"What's wrong?" the Hokage asked worried, yet slightly pleased to find a reason to get away from paperwork.

"It's Uchiha Madara, he's dead!" Shizune said, regaining her composure.

"What?!" Tsunade screamed at the top of her lungs. Shizune winced at the angry tone of the Hokage.

"How did this happen?" Tsunade asked.

"The medic-nins are performing an autopsy on his body as we speak."

"Good. Now go help them and tell me when the procedure is over."

"Yes Hokage-sa-" just as Shizune was about to finish her sentence, the two guards of the main gate (the ones that fought with Asuma and Shikamaru against Kakazu and Hidan) brought in a man with green eyes and black spiky hair, wearing a grey vest and blue pants.

"This man was attempting to infiltrate the village," the man on the right side of the captive said.

"We luckily caught him before he could cause any damage," the other guard said.

"Good work you two," Tsunade said.

"Hey!" the captive screamed. "I already told you guys that my friend and I only want to serve the village. And besides, you guys weren't the one's that captured me! It was that guy in black with his headband over one of his eyes and a huge ass sword!"

"Guy in black with his headband over an eye and a huge sword?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah! He also had yellow spiky hair with a few red streaks in it."

"Mmm. Is this true?" Tsunade asked the two guards.

"Y-yes Hokage-sama."

Tsunade thought for a moment, then realized what the captive said.

"Wait a minute, did you say that your friend was with you?"

"Yes."

"Did you send her a signal to tell her to run away?"

"No"

"Then I will send-" Tsunade started, but was interrupted by a guard.

"We already sent Naruto and Kakashi to retrieve the other one Hokage-sama."

"Oh, good. Now you said you and your friend wanted to serve the village?" Tsunade asked,

"Yeah. We served all the other Kage governed villages," the captive said.

"I can't be sure just from your word. You two," Tsunade said to the guards.

"Yes," they said in unison.

"Take him to the prison cells, when his friend is brought in, lock her up as well."

The two guards disappeared with the captive. Shizune, who didn't leave asked, "What are you going to do Hokage-sama?"

"I'm going to send a jounin to each village to check if what he said about serving them was true. If he really did serve them all, I'll let him and his friend become genins," was the Hokage's answer.

"Are there specific jounin you want for the job Hokage-sama?" Shizune asked.

"Yes. I want Kakashi, Kurenai, and Hinata to do this.

"But Hokage-sama, that's only three jounin. Who will be the fourth?" Shizune asked the village leader. Tsunade closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and sighed. She then opened her eyes.

"Kishin."

* * *

**Once again, this is my friend's story. I'm just putting it online for him. I know my character Kishin is in it, but he asked me and I gave him permission. Please don't flame.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
